The Dimension Stone
by SonOfTartarus666
Summary: It was all just an accident based on a stupid wish and a power that I didn't even know I had. Now I am in a world that I thought was only real in a video game. I didn't think the Saints were real but now I am helping them. Here is to hoping that I live. Eventual crossover between Real world, Saints Row, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and The Avengers.
1. Chapter 1: Crossing Dimensions

**The Dimension Stone**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row 1 – 4, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Marvel's Avengers. Volition owns Saints Row 1 – 3 and Deep Silver owns Saints Row 4, Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus, and Marvel owns all references to The Avengers.**

 **Day 1: Crossing dimensions.**

 **Theseus POV**

"Before creation itself, there were six singularities. Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots... the Infinity Stones." That is the story of how the infinity stones were created. Or so you thought. You all know the story but what you didn't know is that the story is wrong. I should know. I was the person who realized the truth.

You see, Thing's in my life started out pretty normal for someone who came to be as powerful and well known as I have. But then again I guess rising to the top has always been my motive and going where I went was a great chance for me to do just that. It's funny how life works because if I had never made that wish I would have never discovered my true purpose. To become a leader. To rise. But enough with that its time I tell you a story. A story of a boy… who became a god.

I was 18 years old and was about halfway through my senior year of high school when things went to shit. I did well in school academically, getting honor roll and having really good grades which surprised and made many of my teachers fond of me because I was a pretty much their poster child for overcoming ADHD and Dyslexia. Unfortunately, though, high school was pretty much hell for me in the other aspect which was socializing.

Now it wasn't that I was bad at reading people and knowing how to communicate with people. I was actually great at assessing situations and figuring out what to do to get out of trouble. The problem was the other students who were constantly bullying me and pushing me around. In the end, though I figured an education was better in the long term so I went to school as I was supposed to.

As I woke up that morning, I slipped out of bed, got cleaned up, and got dressed. I had thrown on a pair of black cargo pants, a black t-shirt with a skull on the front and a black leather jacket. I put on my black combat boots and wrapped a thick link chain around my right wrist connecting it into a bracelet using a keychain ring. I also slipped my phone, wallet, and keys into my pockets.

After that, I grabbed my ring off of my nightstand and slipped it on. The ring was a designer medalist class ring with my graduation year and an honors class symbol carved into the left side and my name and the Trojan mascot carved into the right side. The one thing that was strange about my ring was that where the school name normally goes, there was an omega carved into the ring around the gemstone. The ring was made from some strange colored metal that looked a lot like white gold and had a purple gemstone in the center that looked a lot like an amethyst birthstone.

When my father gave me the ring as my early graduation gift he said that my mother made it when I was born and that she gave it to him to give to me later. After that, she left on a trip and never came back.

Once I was ready I went upstairs and ate some breakfast before making my way outside and getting on my motorcycle. As I started up my motorcycle, hearing the purring engine, I put up the kickstand and started my drive to school. I enjoyed the wind as it pushed against my body and loved the way the motorcycle handled. It took me about 10 minutes to get to school and even though I knew that school was going to be horrible I had decided a long time ago I would simply ignore the other students until I graduated.

As I was walking the halls of the school I scrolled through my new smartphone and looked at different games I was looking at getting through my E-bay account. That was of course until someone slammed into my side as they walked past me. I lost my balance and fell forward but caught myself with my hands, quickly rolling over and getting back to my feet. I looked at who pushed me and saw that one of the schools long time bullies Tyler was cracking his knuckles and looking at me. I pulled my arm back to punch him but was grabbed by both of my arms from behind.

I went to scream out for help but someone put their hand over my mouth and dragged me into a nearby storage closet where they proceeded to tie my hands to a pole that was in the room. Tyler was standing in front of me and when my hands were secured two more football players, Jack and Michael moved to stand next to him. They were obviously the ones who grabbed me from behind.

"Well, well, well. I guess the faggot finally decided to fight back. Unfortunately for you, we had something planned for you today. A little humiliation for the fact that you made us look like idiots during our science test. You remember, don't you? We told you that if you didn't help us pass we would beat you up and you agreed only to tell us the wrong chemicals and then watch as we caused an explosion in the lab. We got suspended for two weeks for that stunt and now it's time for payback."

"What the fuck are you going to do Tyler? You already make my life a living hell you piece of shit?" I said as I spat on him. Tyler punched me in the gut three times for that and I just gasped for air.

"Well we were originally going to beat you up but Stacy had a great idea." He said pointing to a girl behind me. I turned around and saw that there were 3 cheerleaders behind me. Stacy, Catherine, and Rebecca. "You see, today is the assembly. So, the girls here, are going to force you into a cheerleader's uniform and then they are going to put makeup on you. After that, we are going to drag you into the auditorium and hide you behind the curtain that the principle is supposed to open when she reveals the new statue of the school's mascot."

My smirk of defiance quickly dropped after I heard what Tyler had planned "Wait… No… I will… I will help you pass every test this year just don't do that, please."

Tyler quickly smirked "I'm afraid it is a little too late now. Get him ready girls, Michael, Jack, and I will create a distraction so you can get him to the girl's locker room and then into the auditorium."

After that, I watched as the guys left and quickly told a passing teacher something I couldn't hear and after that, I saw about 6 teachers run passed the door. I wanted to scream for help but Stacy had a hand over my mouth. I watched as the rest of the teachers I knew were in the building passed the door.

After the girls were sure that I wasn't going to scream they untied my hands, slipped a something into my pocket and held a knife to my back.

"You will walk calmly and with us or I will stab you in the back and say that the knife is yours and that you pulled it on me because I threatened to tell the teachers when you offered to sell me drugs," Stacy said. My eyes widened.

"Stacy, please! Please don't do this to me I… I will do anything for you just… Please!" I pleaded in desperation. I was quickly hit in the head and forced to walk from the storage closet to the locker room where the entire cheer team was waiting excluding the director. They quickly cut all of my clothes, except my leather jacket, and boots, off of me and forced me into a cheerleader's uniform. After that, they tied me to a chair, put a wig on me and did my makeup. I pleaded and was almost in tears but every time my eyes watered up I was punched in the gut and told to not cry because it would ruin the makeup. Once all the girls were finished I made one last attempt to get them to stop.

"Stacy?! Catherine? Rebecca? Lucy?! Please… How could you be so mean to me? Please… I… I will do anything just… don't do this to me!" I looked in the eyes of every girl and saw that only a few felt regret but they were probably forced to do this. I imagined that Stacey threatened to embarrass them as well if they didn't follow her. I looked at Stacey and she just laughed.

"You stupid fuck. You are not getting out of this. Don't you get it? You made me look stupid. You got me expelled. You know what my parents did to me? They took away my allowance. You will not get away with causing me to lose my shopping money. Now shut up." After she said that she quickly shoved a gag into my mouth. It was made from a big red ball that buckled in the back. I couldn't make a sound and could only sit there as they carried me and set me up behind the curtain before closing it.

After watching the girls close the curtain, I heard them walk off. I struggled helplessly in my bonds but I knew I wasn't going to be able to get out. There was a makeshift wall behind the statue and me and the curtain was placed to go from one end of the wall and around the statue to the other end making it so that it completely surrounded the statue and me. I didn't know how long I was bound but after what felt like hours due to my ADHD, I finally heard students piling into the auditorium.

I tried with renewed effort to escape but felt helpless as everyone piled in. Again I lost track of time until finally I heard everyone quiet down and the principle began talking. I wasn't paying a lot of attention only focusing on escaping until I heard the words I was dreading.

"And now… we reveal the new statue!" The principle said. After that, I was blinded by light as the curtains dropped. There was a moment of shocked silence as everyone took in the view of me and I hung my head in embarrassment. Then everyone began laughing. I looked through tearful eyes as everyone began taking pictures and as teachers tried to stop all of the commotions. The principle quickly ran up and began untying me asking me how this happened and seemingly acting like it was my fault. I thought it was stupid how she was asking me so many questions considering I couldn't talk and just look down in defeat. I burst into tears and cried until suddenly… it all stopped. All of my emotions just disappeared in that moment and the sound of a glass wall shattering into a million pieces crashed through my brain.

I stopped crying and waited to be untied. One of the teachers untied my feet while the principle untied the rope binding my hands and holding my body to the chair. Once I was free I stepped off of the chair and pulled my hands up to my face pulling the wig off of my head and taking the gag out of my mouth. I quickly closed my mouth and rubbed my jaw with my hands. Then I walked up to the microphone, ignoring the teachers who were trying to stop me and ask me questions.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I roared through the microphone. I watched as the auditorium fell silent and everyone stopped in their tracks.

"You are all a bunch of fucked up individuals. Tyler, Michael, Jack, Stacy, Rebecca, and Catherine! You all made my life a living hell! You have completely ruined my life and embarrassed me but NO MORE! I will not take any more of this bullshit from anyone! I will not be bullied or pushed around and anyone who gets in my way from this point on will pay with their LIFE!" I boomed through the microphone I was visibly shaking now and I slowly stepped off of the stage and into the center of the auditorium.

"I wish I was never a part of this world!" I screamed and then I slammed my hands into the ground. I watched as everything began shaking and I screamed in anger. I felt the tremors grow stronger and watched as chunks of the ceiling fell to the ground. Then I watched as everyone screamed in terror and began trying to escape the auditorium and building. A teacher made their way to me trying hard to walk while keeping their balance

"Theseus you need to calm down. I don't know what you are doing or how you are doing this but if you don't calm down you will kill everyone in here. Some of these students are innocent and good kids. Please! I have children!" I looked at the teacher and saw pain and fear in her eyes and then felt my anger vanish.

I fell to my knees crying and looked at my hands. The teacher embraced me in a hug and I let her comfort me until I saw the damage I caused. I pulled away from her and ran. I ran out of the building and past all of the fearful people. I ran to my bike and quickly drove off to my house. Once there I went to my room and started a game of Saints Row to calm down.

I played the game running around killing every gang member I could but my anger only returned. I quickly threw my controller at my television shattering it.

"I wish I was in your world. Where I could kill everyone who stood in my way and where I could be at the top." I slumped back into my bed as my dad, probably hearing the commotion, quickly ran into my room to check on me.

"Son what's… why are you in a cheerleader's uniform and makeup?" I looked him in the eyes and I couldn't take it anymore. I burst into tears and watched as he embraced me in a hug. I explained everything to him and just cried until the doorbell rang. My dad made his way upstairs to answer the door and I hopped in the shower to get cleaned up and clean off the makeup. After that, I got dressed in another pair of black cargo pants, a deep blue t-shirt, and my blue converse. I also had my ring and chain which were never taken from me so I put them on.

Once I was dressed I made my way upstairs to find Tyler, Jack, and Stacy talking to my dad.

"Dad, what is going on?"

"Well son, it appears these kids came to apologize. They even brought back your leather jacket and combat boots." I quickly grabbed my shoes and jacket while glaring at the kids. I put them on and set my converse to the side.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to apologize," Tyler said.

"For what?" I asked. I looked at Tyler and ended up getting this bad feeling. I noticed him tense up and saw his right side tense as though he was going to move his hand.

"For you being stupid." After he said that I got angry but then he pulled a gun out and went to shoot me. My dad was faster, taking his gun out and shooting Tyler first. Stacy screamed as he fell down dead and my dad quickly leaned over to me checking to see if I was okay forgetting about the gun. My stomach dropped and before I could say anything about it Stacy picked it up and shot my dad in the back. I jumped at Stacy and knocked her down screaming in anger and we struggled as I tried to take her gun out of her hands.

We rolled over, again and again, trying to wrestle the gun from each other and Jack stood shocked not doing a thing until finally, he pulled Stacy off of me. She started kicking and screaming but managed to keep hold of her gun so I quickly picked up my dad's gun and pointed it at Stacy shooting her between the eyes. Jack dropped her in shock and put his hands up as I pointed the gun at him.

"Theseus, please. Please don't kill me. I… I am sorry for what happened I had no idea this was going to happen. Please!"

"No! Why should I let you live after everything you put me through? Why should I let you live after you got my father killed?"

"I… I… I know I don't deserve it but… please, I don't… I don't want to die! Please, I swear I won't ever bully another kid and I will help other kids and defend them from bullies. I… I will change just give me a chance… Please, I didn't know that Tyler was going to try and shoot you or that Stacy was going to shoot your dad. They only told me they were coming to apologize." I looked him in the eyes and could tell he was telling the truth. I also noticed that he was starting to cry.

"Son…" my dad coughed.

"Let the kid go. He is… he is innocent and deserves a second chance." I looked at my dad and just closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

"Get out of here Jack and if the police ask you what happened you tell them the truth. You tell them what Stacy and Tyler did. Why didn't Michael or Catherine come?"

"I don't know. Tyler said that they weren't allowed to leave their house after what happened at school because they got grounded but that they said they were going to apologize to you the next time you went to school."

"Okay then obviously they didn't know what was going to happen either since they said they were going to apologize later and weren't able to come. It was probably just Tyler and Stacy's idea." After Jack was gone I looked over at Stacy who was dead than at Tyler who was breathing real slowly. I walked up to him, turned him on his back and stepped in his bullet wound making him scream.

"How dare you! You tried to kill me and because of you, my dad might die. Let me return the favor." His eyes widen as I pointed the barrel of the gun at his head and shot him between the eyes. After that, I walked up to my dad and checked on him

"Dad… Please stay strong. You will be okay just hold on until the ambulance gets here." I pulled out my phone and went to call the cops but my dad stopped me.

"I… I am sorry son… but I… I am not going to make it."

"Dad, please! Please don't die on me! Don't leave me!" I began to cry and my dad just grabbed my hand clasped it firmly.

"Don't worry… I will go to a better place. I want you to know that I… I love you… I always have. You are meant for greatness son. Take my wallet. My money will automatically go to you once I am gone. Use it to make a life for you."

He pulled me into a hug and I broke down sobbing as he took his last breath. I sat there for a minute sobbing and broken and then I grabbed the money from his wallet and his credit cards. I placed them in my wallet and then I quickly made way downstairs. I started to pack some clothes so I could have some well on the run. I didn't want to be here if the police showed up. I looked at the television noticing that I had left my game on and I noticed that the epicenter of the impact where my controller first hit the T.V. was expanding. Then I saw my ring glow with a purple aura and watched as the shatter on the television folded inward and a vortex opened. I tried to grab something as the vortex pulled on me but I couldn't get a hold of anything and I was sucked into the vortex. After that, I blacked out. When I woke up again my situation had changed enormously.

"Hello?" A voice murmured through the darkness that clouded my mind. "Kid, you okay." It asked. I listened closely and felt as though the person seemed worried. I felt someone pushing on my body clearing the daze. I didn't know what to do or why I couldn't see anything. "Kid!" The voice exclaimed in a panic jolting me slightly and allowing me to finally move. I shook my head a little and slowly opened my eyes putting my hand up to block the light that poured into my vision. I faintly caught the blurry shape of what looked like a feminine figure.

"Kid you can't…." The person began to say before being cut off as gunshots rang through the air. My eyes shot open as the sound pierced through the air. The first thing I noticed was that there was a lady standing over me. I watched as she jumped slightly and looked to my left. "Fuck this! I am not dying for some random kid on the street." said the lady who took off running. I had to move. I had to figure out what the hell was going on and get the fuck off the streets. I rolled to my left as that thought ran through my head and climbed to my feet, the rush of standing causing me to become light headed.

I looked towards where the gunfire was, I saw that a couple of men in yellow and a couple of men in red were shooting at each other. The shooting had only been going on for a few seconds when a blue car appeared from down the street. Some more men wearing blue climbed out of the car holding a bunch of assault rifles. It didn't take a genius to realize that I was in the middle of witnessing an all-out gang war. Surprise and apprehension overwhelmed my mind and all I could think about was where had these gang members come from and why are they being so flashy. I don't remember any gangs where I lived, or at least, I don't remember any gangs operating in the open. Either way, as I stood there bullets flew through the air until I was snapped back to reality when one of the men in red turned their gun on me. My eyes widened in fear and I thought I was going to be gunned down when one of the men in blue shot him.

I was a bit surprised at that but I didn't want to waste my only chance at escaping.

"Hey behind you!" I yelled at the man in blue as he looked towards me. He quickly turned around and shot a man in yellow who was sneaking up on him and while he was distracted I took off running. I didn't want to get shot and sure as hell didn't think the men in yellow were going to be too happy about the fact that I got one of their men shot. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't even know where I was but I knew there had to be somewhere I could go that was safe.

One block, two blocks, four. I ran for about eight blocks before stopping to take a breath. As I stood there, hands on my knees, I felt my lungs heaving in my chest in an attempt to fill themselves with oxygen. I lifted my head and saw what appeared to be an abandoned church.

I thought the church looked familiar but in the end, I was so exhausted and just wanted a place to rest. I woke up in an unknown place to the sound of gunshots only to find a gang war going on and the fact that it was nighttime and I just lost my dad. My dad… after everything that we been through and all the things he has done for me, he is gone. Taken from me by some ignorant fucks who thought they were better than me.

Kids… kids who thought they were better than me and everyone else because of their money or mommies and daddies. I had been victimized and bullied throughout my years of school and the only person that helped me and kept me anchored to reality was my father. He kept me from going crazy or hurting myself and made sure that I always kept up with my school work. He constantly stressed to me about ignoring the other kids and just making sure that by the time I finished school I would have the grades I needed to get into any college I wanted.

He was my anchor and the only reason I didn't go insane and now he was gone. All of my emotions were gone. I knew I should be feeling something… Anger, Sorrow, Pain. Anyone of those emotions would have fit perfectly with what had happened and how I 'should feel' but they were not there. All I felt was… nothing… I felt empty, hollow, void. The absence of feeling anything.

As I finished catching my breath I stood up straight and took in a deep breath before proceeding to make my way across the street. I didn't know if the church was open to the public and with the fact that the church was currently being embraced by the pitch black darkness that many people referred to as night, I could not get a clear enough look tell if it was open. I was halfway across the road when I looked to my right and left.

Of course, that was also when I noticed a car about a block down that just happened to be blue in color. I couldn't say with absolute proof that it was a gang car but I was not going to take the risk. I began walking faster and watched the car hoping it would pass my street but in the end, I was not so lucky.

The car's brake lights came on as it stopped before the driver shifted the car into reverse and backed up. The driver then turned onto my street and peeled out as he gunned the gas pedal of the car to gain speed. Now I know you may be wondering how I knew that he gunned the pedal but it was obvious with the screeching of the tires as they tried to grip the concrete to gain traction. I knew the people in that car had probably been looking for me and if they weren't then they must think I am someone else because there was no one else on this street.

I nearly had a heart attack as fear, the only emotion I could feel, set in and my body began to move. I sprinted the rest of the way across the street and came to the main entrance of the church only to find that the doors were closed and locked. I wasn't giving up there though so I ran around the side of the church in search of another entrance only to find another door. I quickly tried it and almost yelled with joy and relief when it opened. I barely kept my calm as I yanked the door open and stepped inside.

I turned and shut the door slowly only realizing that I had entered just on time because the car drove straight passed the building. I thought it was odd that they didn't stop to come in when I was sure that they knew I had tried to enter the building at the other entrance but brushed it off and silently closed the door the rest of the way before locking it.

I stood for a moment and took a few deep breaths as I rested my hand on the door before backing up slowly and watching the door to see if someone was going to burst through. Nobody came through but I did yelp in pain as I tripped over something, fell on my ass, and twisted my ankle. I looked up at what tripped me and noticed a giant marble pillar and then checked my ankle to find that it wasn't broken. I knew it would need a splint to heal it faster so I climbed to my feet and decided to take a look around the church.

Upon first glance, I could see that the room I was in was a huge opening with pillars supporting the roof. I also noticed some pews close to the pillar I tripped over and next to those, in the middle of the walkway connecting my room to another, was a shelf with a wooden pew and a couch behind it. The pew and couch were facing a wall that had two openings on either side of it that led to different rooms.

I walked into the opening on the right and found a room with a table with chairs around it and a desk to the right of the table. I completely ignored my surroundings, walking straight up to the desk and opening its drawers. I was in luck as I did so because I found a .22 caliber Beretta handgun and a tec-9 SMG. I picked up both guns and inspected them as I opened the other drawer where I found some purple t-shirts and a Bowie knife with its sheath.

I figured the guns and the knife would do well for self-defense, and that I could cut the purple t-shirts into strips and use the strips to make the splint. After grabbing the guns, knife and a couple of t-shirts, I slipped the SMG into my leather jacket, the pistol into my jeans, and then put the knife on my belt.

When I turned to head back to the main room I found an empty picture frame sitting against a wall so I picked it up and carried it with me to the main room as well. I knew the frame would be good for my support for my splint, so after I set my t-shirts down on the seat of the pew, I picked up the picture frame, and I broke it into pieces by slamming it into the pew. I placed two pieces of wood on the sides of my leg and a piece of wood at the back of my leg to keep it straight.

I knew I couldn't hold the boards into place while stripping the t-shirts so I figured out where I wanted them before moving them to the side and stripping my t-shirts. Once that was done I replaced them and held them with one hand as I tied one strip of cloth around the middle of the boards to partially hold them still. After that, I carefully tied two more strips at both ends of the boards before retying the middle strip.

I sighed once I had my splint finished and ran my hands through my hair. I had messy obsidian black hair which was long to the point where it fell in front of my eyes obscuring them from view, which often gave me that rebel look. I usually parted hair to either side so that I could see. My eyes were a deep shade of purple that looked like they came straight from the universe. I had deep caramel brown skin and I was 6 feet tall exactly. My dad told me that my eyes and hair looked a lot like my mom's but that my skin tone came from him.

I ran my hands through my hair thinking about everything once more and how I got here. I couldn't believe how everything had happened but felt as though this was only the beginning. I sat there for a few minutes before I stood up, slipped off my leather jacket and set it on the ground in front of the couch, using it to hide my pistol and SMG, before laying down so that I was staring up at the ceiling of the church.

"Mom… I wish you were here right now. I wish you could be here to know what happened to dad… To explain some things to me like why you left. I wish I had met you." I said quietly. I knew my mom couldn't hear me but I didn't care. I stared at the ceiling for a while and before the exhaustion overtook me and I fell asleep. Little did I know, I was in for some weird dreams and a rude awakening?

 **AN: This story is going to be a major crossover story with Saints Row, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and the Avengers. It isn't going to constantly crossover, though. I plan to write the saints part of the story out first then write into PJO and Avengers. After I have written them all out they will have a major crossover. So I guess this is technically just a Saints Row story but it will have references to the other two story sets so that is why I am saying it is a crossover.**


	2. Chapter 2: Becoming a Saint

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row 1 – 4, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Marvel's Avengers. Volition owns Saints Row 1 – 3 and Deep Silver owns Saints Row 4, Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus, and Marvel owns all references to The Avengers.**

 **Day 2: Becoming a Saint**

 **Theseus POV**

After falling asleep I found myself opening my eyes to the view of a different place. I wasn't in the church anymore and was now standing in a large white room surrounded by old Greek style columns and statues in between them. The Greek columns lined the room at about 6 feet apart each and shaper from one side and around to the other making an upside down U. There were fifteen different statues and each one looked to represent a different being. I walked around the massive room and I tried to read the names for the pillars but found that the names looked blurry. As I went towards where the door was I felt an invisible barrier that seemed to be barring me from leaving. I looked to my left and found that to the left and right of the door were two more alcoves without any statues and then I thought about the makeup of the room and found it wasn't in the shape of an upside U but instead was in the shape of an Omega (Ω) symbol.

I stood there for a few minutes pondering about it before deciding to get another look at the statues, finally noticing different symbols on the base of the statues that I didn't see before. I tried to make them out but just like the names I couldn't see them clearly. I walked around inspecting each statue and saw that there were seven women and eight men. Six of the women were on the right side of the room and six of the men were on the left. One of the women stood at the very end of the room and with two of the men on either side of her. These final three statues seemed to stand above the rest of them, being at the very center of the U that the statues made up.

As I walked around looking at the statues I was attracted to the women in the very center of the U. I walked up and looked closely at her and found that she looked familiar but I couldn't place how I knew her.

"Your time is coming son." I jumped a couple inches into the air as a feminine voice cut through the silence that had previously enveloped the room. I looked around trying to find out the origin of the voice but no one else was in the room. I started to relax as the quiet once again took over but was interrupted again by the same voice. "You have a very big role to play. Your stone is the most powerful of them all. Remember the day your life changed and remember the ring. Remember the ring and find your destiny. Find your destiny son."

At that point, I was pretty freaked out but I decided to remain calm. Who was this person speaking to me and why was she calling me her son. Could she be my mom? I began shaking and tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

"Mom?" I croaked out hoping to get a response. I waited for what felt like forever as the voice seemed to have paused but almost gave up as things remained silent.

"Remember the ring and find your destiny." The voice came one last time. A couple of tears streamed down my face as the presence vanished and all hope for familiarity vanished. I started spinning around trying to look for the voice hoping to find something, anything, but nothing came. It wasn't until I gave up looking that I realized I hadn't been spinning around myself but the room itself was spinning as my vision started to blur before going dark. I collapsed onto the marble floors of the room as all senses left me than everything stayed dark for the rest of the time I was asleep. When I finally woke up it was because I was pushed to the ground. My eyes snapped open as pain burst through my shoulder blade from the impact and I took a moment to clear my mind as I looked at the feet of someone standing in front of me. I rolled onto my stomach and felt the handgun under me.

I stayed down for a couple more seconds clearing my vision and wrapping my fingers around the cold metal of the handle of the handgun then jumped to my feet and pointed the gun at the person in front of me.

"Yo, what the hell!" I exclaimed as I focused on keeping from falling back down from the fact that all the blood rushed to my head from getting up too fast. I felt dizzy but remained focused on the situation at hand. I looked around me to assess my situation when I finally noticed that I was surrounded by a bunch of people in purple.

Directly in front of me was a man who appeared to be in his early twenties. He had on black dress shoes, black slacks, a white t-shirt, and a purple long-sleeve button up dress shirt over his white one. He had on a gold choker necklace and a gold thick chain-link necklace that went to the center of his chest. He had on men's rectangular glasses and his hair was black at the base with white tips. He looked to be of Asian descent and looked like the kind of person who would shoot you for fun but would also defend you with his life if you were close to him.

To his right was another man with a blue jean jacket on over a purple t-shirt and blue jeans. He had on brown workers boots and a purple open top baseball cap which allowed you to see his brown spiky hair. He had a dark African American complexion and looked like he was real easy to get along with. He also looked real smart and had this look in his eyes like he would analyze a situation then plan based on the information he could find.

To the left of the man in front of me was a man in a purple t-shirt and blue slacks. This man was whiter than white bread. He seemed cool enough from the way he held himself but he also seemed slightly tense as though he was gathering information about his surroundings and he seemed like he was hiding something. He had a decent sized beard and mustache and his hair was parted to the left and right giving him the shitty haircut look. He had a cigarette in his mouth and stood against a wall with his arms crossed. I knew almost instantly that he was a cop but I couldn't just accuse him of that if I didn't have the proof and for the most part I didn't care.

Behind the man in front of me was a girl who also looked of Asian descent. She had a lighter skin tone but she wasn't really white. She had dark black hair and was wearing light black eyeliner. She was wearing blue racers pants with a white stripe down the sides of them and had on a blue racer's top. She seemed to have a slightly pissed off attitude and seemed like she didn't really like the prospect of being where she was at the moment. She was leaning against a wall and was cleaning her nails with a knife. She seemed relaxed but I could tell she was prepared in case something went down.

These four seemed to be the most important in the group because no one was trying to talk to or bothering them. I didn't really bother getting a look at the rest of the people.

"What the fuck!" I exclaimed after realizing that I was surrounded by a bunch of gang bangers. "I only want to find some fucking place to sleep without being bothered by a bunch of fucking bangers! I mean seriously is that too much to ask!? For fuck's sake, I am done running! If you are going to shoot me then shoot me motherfuckers but you better believe me when I say I will take a few of you with me!" I snapped. I was pissed but as I looked around again I looked at the four people and realized they looked very familiar. I couldn't think of who they were, though.

After I said this I noticed that the lady had stopped in her movement and that the two men to my left and right were suddenly at full attention. They were looking at the man in front of me like they were curious about what he would do. I looked around at everyone else, only realizing my mistake too late. The next thing I knew, the man in front of me had pulled the gun out of my hands and shoved me to the ground. I landed on my back hard and began gasping slightly for air as the breath got knocked out of my lungs. Tears formed in my eyes as I struggled to breathe and find oxygen and I looked up at the man.

He turned the gun around in his hands, inspecting it before pointing it at me. "You should really keep your attention on what you are pointing a gun at and be careful. If you had pointed this gun at another gang member from a different gang then you would have been dead by now. With that aside, I think you got balls kid. What's your name?" He asked before putting the gun in his belt. It took me a minute to catch my breath but once I did I climbed back onto my feet and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I will tell you my name if you tell me yours," I said giving the man a slight attitude keeping myself from growling.

"Names, Johnny, Johnny Gat." I nodded my head in affirmation but on the inside, I was panicking.

"My name is Theseus but if you call me that I will punch you whether you shoot me for it or not. Call me Theo."

"Balls, an attitude, and fearless… I think we're going to get along just fine. What are you doing here, though? You can't just crash here." Johnny said. I scoffed as he said that.

"Why the fuck not!?" I snapped. "I had nowhere to go and it's abandoned. What? is this your church?" I glared at Johnny trying to see what he would do only to watch as he narrowed his eyes and sneered.

"Okay, now you're just testing my patience," Johnny said in a deathly calm tone. I saw the others shaking their head and gulped slightly. "I haven't disrespected you so don't think you can just do it to me," Johnny said. I could tell though that he was tired of my attitude and that he was not asking me as much as he was threatening me.

"Sorry…" I said before pausing and taking a deep breath. I am a little stressed considering everything I have been through in the last 24 hours. Losing my… almost getting shot in a gang war between three gangs last night was not something I wanted to happen. I guess that's pretty normal around here, though."

Johnny narrowed his eyes when I didn't finish the beginning of my sentence but didn't push me. "Yeah, you got that right. Anyway, no this isn't my church it belongs to…"

"Me." said a new voice.

"Hello, I'm Julius, playa. Who are you, though?"

I looked in the direction of the voice and saw a man walk in. He was very dark in complexion and was dressed nicely. He was wearing black slacks, brown workers boots, a purple t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He had on bowlers like cap and seemed to radiate authority and respect.

"My name is Theo sir," I said. I knew automatically that I couldn't just talk to this guy the same way I talked to Johnny. Not just because of my already predisposed knowledge but because of the energy he gives off and way he acts.

"Balls, Attitude, Fearless, and you know how to assess a person and how you should react to them. You may just be something special. Well, playa, this is my church and the base of the Third Street Saints so you can't just come here unless you are a part of the gang which you are obviously not."

"Okay, well, I didn't mean disrespect. I will leave." I said cautiously.

"Well about that." The man said before pausing. "You can leave anytime you want but I have an offer for you." He added

"What is the offer?" I asked

"We could use someone like you in the gang. You won't be that high up if you join but I am sure you will work your way up. So I want to offer you a place in the gang."

"Well… what are you doing that the other gangs are not?" I already knew the answer to that and I sure has hell wasn't going to join the other gangs but I decided it would be best if I just pretended like I didn't know anything.

"We are taking them out. There is a problem on these streets. An ongoing gang war between Los Carnales, The Vice Kings, and The Westside Rollerz. We don't have as much as them yet but we will take them down. We want to take them out and end this damn war."

"Okay, then I am in."

"Good to hear but you needed to be canonized before it becomes official so follow me outside and we can get that done." He said. I grabbed my leather jacket of the floor and put it on before following Julius out to the graveyard of the church and waited.

"Okay, the canonization process lasts two minutes. After that, you are a part of the gang. Now fight." I dodged a blow from someone from my right and quickly threw a punch back at him as the fighting began. I didn't know where my sudden instincts and reflexes came from but I liked them. I felt like my body was tingling when I was about to be hit and I swear I could sense which direction I needed to dodge or roll. My punch was so fast that the man who swung at me in the first place had absolutely no time to block. He stumbled backward and I quickly punched him two more times knocking him out.

I was then grabbed from behind around my stomach so I reached my hands back, grasped the person behind their head and then flipped him over me. Once on the ground, I kicked him in the face, knocking him out cold. I felt my senses open up and felt my body tingling again and was about to roll to my left but unfortunately, I was punched in the side causing me to stumble. The girl who punched me came towards me to try for some more hits but before she could get the upper hand I quickly regained my footing and stepped to the side as she ran at me.

I caught her with one arm and I dropped her using her weight against her. She was knocked out when she hit the ground. After that two people ran at me at the same time. I ducked under and between their swings and came up behind them. I then grabbed them both by the head and slammed their heads into each other knocking them out. That was when Julius called it time.

"That was some good fighting kid. The way you assessed each person and knew where to dodge and how to react." Said the white man whom I had assessed as the cop. "My name is Troy and you earned your colors today kid." I shook his hand and thanked him.

"Damn kid! Impressive shit. Johnny used to be the only Saint who kicked ass like that in his canonization but yesterday a new recruit managed to kick some ass. He doesn't seem to talk, though. I don't know how you did it, but you managed to kick some ass as well and I believe Julius was right, you have potential." I knew who he was talking about and was surprised that I showed up after the playa. I am probably going to end up going on rides with the playa from time to time to help him when he is taking out other gang strongholds and shit.

"Welcome to the Third Street Saints," Julius said, walking up to me. "You will be riding with the other recruit for a lot of the time when he is taking doing other things to help take out the other gangs but I will also have you do some things of your own from time to time. Do you have a phone?" I checked my pocket to see if I still had my phone and was surprised to find my phone and my wallet in my back pocket.

"Yeah, I have my phone," I said looking up at Julius.

"Good, get Dex, Johnny, Lin's, and Troy's numbers. One of them will give you my number. Get the playa's number as well so he could call you if he needs help with something. Now get busy we have a lot of shit to do."

"Okay," I said then watched as he walked off. I turned around and looked for Johnny and the others only to find them talking to each other in front of the entrance to the church.

"Hey Johnny, sorry for pulling a gun on you earlier."

"It's cool kid but know this, when you pull a gun on someone you use it. Otherwise, don't pull it. Here is the gun back. I know you stole it from my office but you are going to need a gun anyway. Keep the tec-9 and the Bowie as well." I felt my face turn red after Johnny told me I stole the guns from him but kept it to myself. I placed the Beretta in my belt after getting it back from Johnny then I rubbed the back of my neck before I began talking again.

"Thank you, Johnny, Anyway, Julius told me to get his number and the playa's number from you and to get your number and the numbers of your friends here," I said. I pulled out my phone and opened up the contacts before typing the name Gat into it and handing him the phone. He proceeded to type the number into my phone and then he handed it back to me. I repeated the process for The playa, Julius, Dex, and Troy then looked at Lin.

"I am sorry but I didn't get your name?" I said to her feigning ignorance. I looked over at the others and saw Troy narrow his eyes at me. I could tell he knew I was lying but the others apparently couldn't see that. Troy must be able to tell considering the fact that he is undercover.

"My name is Lin." The women said. She still seemed to have that pissed off attitude but I ignored it. I put her name into my contacts list and gave her the phone to add her number. After that, I looked through the contacts on my phone and saw that I had everyone's number than I caught a contact that made me choke back a sob and take a deep breath. This didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"What's wrong kid?" Dex asked. I just looked up at him and wiped a tear that was forming in my eye.

"Nothing… Just… bad memories. Anyway, thank you for your numbers, is there anything I can do now?" I asked. Dex looked like he didn't accept my story and wanted to ask more questions but thankfully he refrained.

"Well, first you should know that what you need to do depends on who you go to. You come to me for anything to deal with Los Carnales, you go to Johnny when you are dealing with The Vice Kings, and you go to Lin when you are dealing with The Rollerz. As for Troy, he will accompany you and the playa where it is needed and you will occasionally roll with Johnny or me. Johnny and I don't have anything for you right now but Lin has something for you to do if you are up for it." Dex said. I nodded my head in understanding when he finished speaking.

"Yeah, of course, I am up for it. What do you have for me Lin?" I asked her while turning in her direction. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Johnny and Dex.

"I have places I need to be and shit to get done so when you are ready to do something about The Vice Kings than meet me in my office in the church." He said before walking off.

Dex spoke up next. "I have something planned as well but it isn't quite ready. Come to my office tomorrow and I will have something for you to do."

"Okay," I said to Dex before he walked off.

"Anyway, as I was going to say. Aside from macho bullshit, I haven't heard much. The only interesting news I got is that a shipment of high performance cars is coming in today. It's not much but we're gonna make the best of it. I want you and the playa to jack the truck carrying the cars before it makes its delivery and take it to Samson. He'll load up the cars with a few surprises, then finish the delivery." Lin said.

"Okay, where do I find the playa?" I asked. I honestly had no clue as to where the playa was. The whole time that Lin had been talking I followed her inside the church so we could talk without her being seen.

"Actually here he comes now," Lin said. I turned to where she was looking and saw the playa walk in. He looked like he was of Hispanic descent with tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes. He had He had a strip of black hair that rested in the center of his chin and went to below his lower lip. He was wearing black workers boots, a pair of black cargo pants, and a purple basic t-shirt. He had on a gold necklace.

He didn't say anything as he walked up but looked at me with a questioning glance. I stretched my hand out for him to shake which he accepted.

"Hello, my name is Theseus. I am a new recruit as of five minutes ago. Julius and the others tell me that I will be going on a lot of rides with you to help take out the other gangs and shit." I said calmly. He nodded his head in understanding before letting go of my hand and looking at Lin expectantly.

"As I told Theo over here, a shipment of high performance cars is coming in today and I want you and the playa to jack the truck carrying the cars before it makes its delivery and take it to Samson. He'll load up the cars with a few surprises, then finish the delivery" Lin repeated.

The playa nodded his head in understanding and looked over to me.

"Great, get to it, the truck should be on the highway by the arena." She said as we left.

I followed the playa to his car, which was a black Nelson that had platinum trim and platinum rims. I stared at it for a moment before climbing into the passenger seat. I felt no emotions as we drove and I thought about only one thing. It was time for me to see what it was like to shoot people. Time for me to kill some bitches.

 **AN: I apologize to any of my followers and readers that it took so long to update this. I had fallen into a slump on how to write this story because I don't want it to follow the exact dialogue of the games but I do want it to remain somewhat similar to the game. Not only that but I had to rewrite it. I was so pissed off because I had this chapter just about ready to update a few months ago than I messed up with word and didn't save like I thought I did and lost everything. I couldn't remember how I wrote it exactly and lost a lot of it so I had to completely rethink how I was going to write this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my first reference of the PJO universe but let's see if anyone can guess what it means.**

 **Now I hope you enjoy this chapter because it took me such a long time to write. I will try and post another couple of chapters in the next couple of days to make up for the time it took me to update and as always, please, review my story with some helpful tips and advice. I would really appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Double the Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row 1 – 4, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Marvel's Avengers. Volition owns Saints Row 1 – 3 and Deep Silver owns Saints Row 4, Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus, and Marvel owns all references to The Avengers.**

 **Day 3: Double the Trouble.**

 **Theseus POV**

As the Playa drove down the roads I took in the view of the new city, the new world, for the first time. Or, at least, it was the first time I was seeing it in the first person perspective instead of through a video game. It was completely different… and much shittier than in the game version. I looked out the window as the Playa drove down the streets of the Row, passing through the red lights and projects district before driving into the Arena district and jumping onto the highway.

The playa came upon the truck halfway towards the suburbs district. His car was modified so that it was a convertible so I unbuckled my seat belt and pulled out my tec-9.

"Hey, playa, I will do the shooting." He nodded his head towards me and I steadied myself against the door.

Once I was steady enough I saw that we were pulling up to a blue car. The playa pulled up next to it and the driver just had time to look at me before I put a bullet in his head. The playa stomped on the gas after that speeding us alongside the semi-truck, while the blue car careened to the right and rolled off of the highway and into the ocean below.

I felt the winds rip across my body but ignored them as I looked back at the playa.

"Pull the car along the right side of the truck and get me as close to the passenger door as possible," I told him before climbing into the backseat and getting behind him. I saw him pull back and drive to the other side as I got my body ready to make the jump and once he was close enough I jumped and grabbed onto the mirror of the truck. I looked up and saw the man in the cab pointing a gun at me. I had just enough time to duck as he shot out the window above me.

He had been holding a double-barreled sawed-off shotgun so I quickly waved the playa to get behind to the truck as the man shot another round through the truck door just above my head. Once I knew he needed to reload I climbed back and opened the door before climbing into the truck. The driver tried to hit me with his gun but I grabbed it and yanked it out of his hands. I then took my knife off of my side and put it to his throat.

"Look, unless you want to die, I suggest you pull the fuck over." He started to tremble in fear but did as I said. By that point, we had reached the suburbs and were about to pass Freckle bitches. He pulled over and once he did I had him climb out of the truck.

I waited patiently as he did so and kept my door open.

"Now that you are out, I am sorry but I can't have you running and telling anyone that this truck had been taken." He looked at me quizzically and went to say something but I pointed my gun at him and shot him full of holes. The playa then pulled up.

"Okay, I am going to take the truck to Samson's. Will you follow me and keep any Rollerz that show up, off of me?" He shrugged his shoulders and climbed back in his car and I began driving. It was about a 20-minute drive on the highway but I went from the Suburbs, back to the Row where I dropped off the truck.

The playa had taken out about 6 Rollerz cars while we drove but we lost them when we crossed into the downtown district since it was a VK owned area and the Rollerz didn't want to get caught up with the VK's.

After dropping the vehicle off I climbed into the car and we met with Lin back at the Arena district.

"Great job, here is 500 for each of you. Now I have to go dig up some more stuff but I will call you when I have a location for you to meet me or have a place for you to go." She said before walking towards her car. I watched as she drove off.

When she was finally out of sight I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. I placed my money inside and just as I was doing so I saw my dad's credit cards which I had forgot about. When I noticed them I also noticed that the cards were different. Instead of Bank of America, they said International Bank of Stilwater and they also had my name on them instead of my dad's name.

I was surprised and wondered how my dad's credit cards had changed to match where I was. I put my cards back into my wallet and placed my wallet in my back pocket and then looked at the playa.

"Hey, would you give me a ride to the bank? I need to check on something." I asked him. He nodded his head and for the third time that day I was back in his car. I didn't know where the bank was and after telling him which bank to head to I just stared out the window until we got there. It turned out to be in the downtown district a couple blocks behind the courthouse.

When the playa pulled up I asked him to wait then went inside.

"Hello sir, welcome to the International Bank of Stilwater, how may I help you today." Said the clerk. I walked up to her and smiled.

"Hello ma'am, I was hoping I could check my bank account?" I told the lady.

"Of course, sir, can I get your ID please?" I handed her my ID, not real surprised that it too had changed then waited as she pulled up my account.

"Your account balance appears to be 350 million dollars, sir. Would you like to make a withdrawal?" She asked, surprised at my wealth. I didn't want to look suspicious so I withdrew about two grand then made my way back outside and got back into the playa's car.

"Okay, can you take me to Foreign Power, here is five hundred for the rides," I said handing him my money. He looked at me in surprise but didn't say anything and just began driving. It took us about twenty minutes to get from the downtown district to the suburbs district where the playa dropped me off at the foreign power dealership. I told him to meet me at the Rim Jobs in the Suburbs district in an hour and a half then inside the dealership.

It took me about an hour to get the car but I ended up buying a black Eiswolf. I paid in full by having the money wired to the place then drove the car off the lot and to the nearest Rim Jobs. I bought nitrous and upgraded the bumpers and wheels. I got the Luxury rims and made the car into a convertible before painting it black and giving it platinum trim. The time it took to get everything ordered killed the other half hour.

Well, I waited for the car to be fixed up I looked up some real estate agents and called them up to try to find myself a home. In the end, I decided to buy the Penthouse at the Hapton Hotel near the airport. It was the nicest hotel in the city and I knew that it would come in handy later on.

The playa drove me to the building and followed me inside as I checked it out. He was surprised to see that I could buy it and I simply told him that I got an inheritance. He looked confused but didn't say anything. The tour took another hour but once it was over I had the money wired to pay for it then made some calls to have the place redesigned and refurbished. I decided to have the overall style of the apartment redesigned making it so that it had this ultra, modern, look to it. I also ordered a 50-inch plasma screen television, a stripper pole, a pool table, and a king size bed. After that, I ordered purple drapes and had the Saints logo embroidered on them in gold.

I knew the redesign was going to take a few weeks and that the furniture and appliances would arrive in a few days. So I needed to figure out a place to stay.

"Hey, playa, I will give you the furniture and appliances in this apartment if you let me stay at your place for a couple of weeks while this place is refurbished and redesigned. Is that cool with you?" He looked at me shocked again and nodded his head, yes, giving me consent.

"Okay, well, I will sleep here tonight, so if you give me your address I will get this stuff moved there tomorrow while we are busy with taking down the other gangs if that is okay with you. I would appreciate a ride to the place to get my car, though." He simply nodded okay and we went back down to his car. After we got there he handed me a paper with his address and started driving. It took us about an hour to get to the store where my car was and once we got there I saw my new car, fully upgraded, sitting out in the driveway.

"Okay, playa, I will catch you later and thank you for the rides," I said and then watched him drive off. I went inside, paid for the services and got my keys. After that was done I made the calls to get the furniture moved tomorrow and grabbed something to eat. When I arrived back at my new place I took a look around and decided to get some sleep. When I walked over to my closet I found my duffel bag from the previous night, sitting on the floor. I was surprised and wondered where it came because it wasn't there when I left to get my car but I was also grateful.

After getting a much-needed shower, I climbed into bed where I got some much-needed sleep. I dreamed of the Greek room again that night but nobody spoke to me this time. The next morning I woke up at around eight and got dressed. I decided to wear a pair of black Jeans and a purple t-shirt along with my leather jacket. Once I was dressed I made my way downstairs to my car and a half hour later, I was back at the church.

I met the playa who had pulled up at the same time as me and we both walked over to Johnny's office. We found Johnny and Dex standing there.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Julius two new recruits. You two don't look like much but, then again, I don't look like I have an eight-inch cock. I guess were all full of surprises." Johnny said. I snickered at his comment holding in a laugh. He looked at me with a grin before continuing.

"The Vice Kings are ruled by one guy. Benjamin King and that shit don't happen unless you're a professional or a badass and in King's case, he's both." Johnny said calmly. He paused just as his phone began ringing.

"Hold on I gotta take this." He said. I zoned out as he began talking to Aisha only refocusing when he began to talk to us again. I already knew we had to save Aisha's sister.

"Some motherfucker's grabbed Aisha's sister right off the street. Aisha said they were driving a yellow sedan, Theo, tail those bitches back to wherever they go and get those girls back! Playa, go with Dex, he has something for you to do. When you are both done, meet back here Dex and I have to discuss some shit with you." Johnny said clearly upset.

The Playa stayed behind while I ran outside and climbed into my car. I turned out of the driveway and began following the yellow car at a safe distance. I was too focused on the drive to pay much attention to my surroundings and just followed the car until we came to a stop outside a building in the Bavogian Plaza part of the Red Light District. I watched as he got out the car and led the girls inside and then I drove down a couple of blocks to the Tee-N-Ay nightclub.

I ran inside and grabbed a man in yellow and shot at the other two men well using the guy I was holding as a human shield. I killed about 6 men before finding and killing the pimp. I then grabbed the keys off of him and drove back to the building with the girls. I ran inside and shot the first man I saw in the head then turned to my right and crouched down hiding behind the rack with the crates on it.

The rack was like the ones used to place boxes and containers on in hardware or department stores. I found an opening, took aim through the hole with my gun and shot the three men on the other side. I ran around to where the girls were being held and let them out using the key. After telling them to follow me while I got them to safety I began to make my way out when more VK's came through the door. I got down behind a crate and started picking them off with the girls hiding behind a couple of the crates. Once they were all dead, we ran outside and the girls climbed into my car.

I turned to my left as I heard a car engine and saw a yellow car coming up so I shot the driver and passenger in the head. After that, I climbed into my car and drove the girls back to the Row. When I got there the girls ran climbed out of the car and ran into the building. I went in to talk to Johnny and found the playa there, with Dex, and the playa. Aisha was there as well but went with her sister for a few minutes to talk to her.

"Great job at getting the girls back Theo, and nice work on taking out the drug labs for the Carnales playa. Now let's get down to business. We are going to be taking out the other gangs and before you showed up, Theo, the playa was going to be the main man to help us do so since we don't have a lot of crew and the ones we have guard our territory. Now that we have you two and you both have proven that you can handle the shit we give you we are going to work double time on taking out the gangs. Dex and I will meet you two in this room when we have something for you and you two will work separately for now. Theo, you will be helping me with the Vice King's, Playa, you will help Dex with the Carnales. We may have you both work together from time to time but for now, we need you both to work separately. The faster we clear out these motherfuckers the better."

"Okay, cool," I said to him.

"Great, now I have some work for you Theo, but first I wanna talk with my girl." Dex and the playa walked out and I began to leave as well when Johnny spoke up.

"No need for you to leave." He said. I turned and decided to hang back. Then Aisha walked in.

"God you haven't changed at all have you!" Aisha said. I backed up and just leaned against a wall until Johnny was ready to talk and Aisha sat down.

"Well not all of us have a couple million dollars to make changes." Johnny retorted.

"It's always the same shit with you…" Aisha began

"Ah, here we go again!" Johnny interrupted her clearly getting irritated.

"What did you want me to do? Did you expect me not to take my shot?" Aisha asked.

"No, I expected you to remember where you came from." I winced as I knew Johnny fucked up with his comment but I didn't say anything. Aisha slammed her hands on the desk before standing up and raising her voice.

"Oh fuck you, Johnny!" She exclaimed. Johnny stood up.

"Fuck me? Fuck you!" Johnny retorted. I almost snickered at his 5th-grade comeback but decided it was better if I didn't. "You're the one who ran off to be famous. The only time you remember who we are is when you want something." Johnny added.

"My sister was kidnapped," Aisha said pointedly.

"And I brought her back didn't I?" Johnny stated.

"No, he did," Aisha said pointing at me. Johnny looked between Aisha and me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Bullshit! I told him to do it." He stated. I almost laughed at the way he sounded. He then looked at me. "No offense." I waved him off in a dismissive manner as to say that it was okay.

"Look, if you're gonna help me, help me, but don't you dare try to hold it over me," Aisha said while placing a hand on her hip.

"Fine," Johnny exclaimed.

"Fine," Aisha said.

"Fine!" Johnny yelled. He and Aisha took a few breaths before he looked at me.

"Relax Theo, I would like you to meet the Saint's claim to fame. This is Aisha, and tonight were gonna kill her." I laughed at his comment and they both looked at me weird.

"What, it's funny because I am pretty sure Johnny isn't being literal and is just being melodramatic," I said to him. He nodded his head before looking at me indignantly.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. I laughed again and Aisha chuckled.

"You are right. Johnny is being melodramatic. You see Theo, I am signed with Kingdom Come Records." Aisha said.

"And it's no secret that the label is owned by the Vice Kings," Johnny added.

"But the real deal is that once you're in you can't get out. They rip you off left and right and they extort you to stay silent. I have talked to Johnny and he said that you might be willing to help me."

"Now check it out, Eesh has a recording session in a few minutes, that's when we make her disappear and give the Vice Kings a nice fuck you while we're at it. Theo, I want you to take Aisha to her session, but on the way, stop at the chop shop to have your ride loaded up with some C4. Park the car at the studio, and get the hell out of there." He said to me before turning to Aisha.

"Eesh, make sure someone sees you before you jump out." He said to her. She sighed.

"Johnny I really appreciate…" She began before Johnny interrupted her.

"Whatever, I was going to blow that place up anyway." He said dismissively. After that, I got up and began to head outside with Aisha following me.

"Here are the keys." She said handing them to me before climbing into the passenger seat.

I climbed into the driver seat, started the car, put my seatbelt on and began driving.

"I apologize for getting you involved in that argument earlier. Are you new here? I don't remember you hanging around the Row." Aisha said.

"It's cool," I said. "And, yeah, I just joined the Saints yesterday," I added answering her question.

"Really, what made you decide to join?"

"I joined because I heard what Julius was trying to do and felt like I wanted to help. I was accidently caught up in a gang war between the Vice Kings, The Carnales, and the Rollerz the night before last and did not like it so now I want to do something about it."

"Well, I am glad to hear that." After that Aisha was silent as I drove into the chop shop, which I had just arrived at. It took about five minutes before the mechanic rolled out from under the car.

"Alright man, you ain't got a lot of time so I would hurry, and one more thing that shit in your car ain't exactly stable, so I wouldn't hit anything if I were you." He said before waving us off. I backed out of the garage and drove up to the road waiting for a car to pass to turn. Of course, that was when I saw the van and Aisha spoke up.

"Shit, that guy just doesn't know when to stop. He is constantly stalking me." She said. I pulled out my gun, took aim, and shot the man through his window and between the eyes just as he was about to move forward. I didn't need someone trying to run me off the road.

"Thanks," Aisha said. After that, I focused on getting us to Kingdom Come Records. I had about five minutes. I drove, not stopping at stop signs or stop lights and weaving through traffic. It took me about four minutes but I got to the building in time and watched as Aisha ran in.

Once she was inside I climbed out of the car and walked away from the car. I kept up a fast pace and was about a block away when the car went off. I felt the heat from the explosion ripple across my back but I was far enough away that it didn't hurt me. Then my phone rang.

"Great job Theo, meet me at Freckle Bitches in the Row, I have some shit I wanna discuss with you," Johnny said to me before hanging up.

I walked down the road until I came to a light stop and waited for a car to show up. I was standing there for a few minutes thinking about what I was going to do when a car pulled up beside me. I looked at the vehicle and saw that it was a yellow truck. I recognized it as Benjamin King's truck. I thought about trying to talk to him to see if I could possibly change some shit but figured it would be better if I didn't. After a minute the light turned green and the car began moving.

After King's car left, I waited for the light to turn red and as soon as it did and a car pulled up I walked up to the car and opened the window.

"Hello, I am new to Stilwater and have a friend who asked me to meet them at a place called Freckle Bitches in Mission Beach. Could you possibly give me a ride? If so I can give you money."

"Yeah. Climb in the back." She said.

"Thank you," I said before climbing into the back seat. I reached into my wallet and pulled out fifty dollars before handing it to her.

"So why on earth would you come to Stilwater when there is so much gang violence here?" Asked the lady.

"Funeral. I lost my dad and came for his funeral." I lied about the funeral but not about the loss.

"Sorry to hear that. I give you my condolences. Don't you have a car to get around in?"

"No, unfortunately, my car was stolen by some gang members. I am just glad they didn't kill me." I said to her. Lying again.

"Oh. Well, I guess you are just down on your luck. Anyway, here we are, and here is your money back. You seem nice and that is rare here in Stilwater. Plus, with everything you have been through, I can't take your money." She handed me back the 50 dollars and I climbed out of the car.

"Thank you for the ride," I told her before making my way to go inside Freckle Bitches. I felt her watch me go in then turned and saw her leave. Once her car was out of sight I walked back outside and went over to Johnny.

"Listen up Theo, turns out Tanya's been fuckin' people in every sense of the word. Not only is she blowin' King's bodyguard Big Tony, but she's fuckin' Warren Williams, their numbers guy, whenever Tony ain't lookin'. Between Tony and Warren, the only person she isn't leading around by their cock is King. So I'm thinkin' we put the hurt on Tanya, we're fuckin' up the Vice Kings. She's got an operation in Prawn Court, that's where we'll start. Roll in there and put the murder on anyone you see, customers included. Who wants to die for a blowjob right?" I nodded my head in understanding before Johnny spoke up again.

"Yo, where is your ride at man? I didn't see you pull up in your car." He asked.

"No, I caught a ride. My car is still back at the church since I left it there for my last job."

"Oh cool." After he said that I looked around and saw the playa talking to Dex and Troy at the gas station next to where I was.

I thought that was ironic and different from the game then I realized that me being here changes a lot. I walked off as Johnny and Aisha began talking again and went over to the playa, Dex, and Troy. When I got there Troy was talking to Dex, asking what the truck was going to be used for. Dex argued with him for a minute before turning to the playa and telling him to get the truck. The others noticed me walk up after the fact and turned to me.

"What you doing here Theseus?" Troy asked.

"I saw you guys while I was at Freckle Bitches getting a job from Johnny, and it's Theo."

"Do you need something?" Dex asked.

"Yeah, I don't have my car right now cause of a job I previously did for Johnny and I was wondering if you were heading back to the church. If so I was hoping to catch a ride there with you so I can pick up my car and go take care of the job Johnny gave me."

"Yeah, of course, man. Let's get going." I followed Dex and Troy left with the Playa. Once in the car, I watched the road as Dex drove."

"So, Theo, I have been meaning to talk to you. I wanted to know about something from yesterday. You see, when you were getting our numbers you seemed to get very upset and I was wanting to ask you what was wrong."

"I already told you it was nothing Dex. I am sorry but I am not ready to talk about it, man." He looked at me and simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Very well, if you do want to talk just hit me up when we aren't busy and you wanna hang. Though that may have to wait until after we have taken out the Carnales and the Vice Kings."

"Okay," I said before continuing to look out the window. When we arrived at the church I thanked Dex for the ride, got out of his car, got into mine, and made the drive to Prawn Court. I drove around finding the patrols and took each one out with one shot from my pistol. After taking all four out I made my way to the building where Tanya was supposed to be. As I pulled up to the building, I stopped and steeled my nerves I needed to get a bullet proof vest at some point. I pulled out my tec-9 and walked around to the corner of the building and peered around to locate where the next group of gang members were.

I knew that there were five but I only saw two of them right away. Both men had their backs facing me. I snuck up to the one closest to me and placed a hand over his mouth and snapped his neck in a fast movement. Then I carefully lowered his body and snuck up to another guard who was to my left and a little bit forward. I snapped his neck like before then I dragged both men and hid them behind the sides of their cars. After they were hidden I looked at the next two men and saw that they were standing next to each other backs facing me again and I knew I had a problem.

I knew I would have to be quick so I snuck up as close as possible and when I was right behind both men I stood up and grabbed them by the heads and slammed their heads together so hard that I knocked them both out. As their bodies hit the ground I saw another man turn our direction and just as he saw me I pulled out my knife and threw it at him. I didn't think it would hit but I was lucky because the knife impaled itself in the man's skull and he hit the ground.

I then ran up to the man, pulled my knife from his head and ran back to both men I had knocked out. They were beginning to wake up so I stabbed one of them in the head, killing him instantly and then I went for the next guy.

"Wait! No… Please don't kill me!" The man said. I jumped on top of him and put my knife to his throat and growled.

"Why the fuck not?" I snarled.

"P…Please playa… I have a kid and girlfriend. They don't even know I am in this shit. I do it to provide for them."

"Why do I not believe you?" I asked him. He was trembling and closed his eyes.

"Please. I will drop my flags and won't say a damn thing to anyone just let me go." I didn't feel like killing anyone who was begging for their life like this so I picked him up and pulled his gun off of him. After that, I pointed a gun at him and made him pop the trunk of his car.

"I will let you live, but, I can't have you warning anybody, so here is what I am going to do. First, I need your clothes so that I can sneak inside. I can't use the clothes from the other men because I killed them and it will be too hard and time wasting to take the clothes off of them. So give me your clothes and I will give you mine. That way if you scream for help or draw any attention to yourself you will end up dead because they will think you are a Saint.

"O…Okay." He said. I kept my gun on him and undressed. Once he was undressed, excluding his underwear and socks, I had him climb into the trunk and I closed it. Then I changed my clothes and reopened the trunk and had him get out. I watched him as he dressed before getting back in the trunk then I closed the trunk and slipped my gun into my belt and walked inside of the building.

I walked down the hall and came up to two men and one woman. They were all talking and luckily for me they were hidden from view from the next room so I walked up to them.

"Hey guys, I found a Saint outside and tied him up, you wanna come help me beat him to death."

"Hell yeah." They said. They started to go towards the door and once I was behind them I saw my chance. Each one of them was a few feet in front of the other so I walked up behind the first guy, and quickly snapped his neck, then stepped up to the next guy and snapped his neck. By now the lady had heard the bodies hit the ground and turned around to see what was going on but I stepped up and stabbed her in the stomach. She froze so I grabbed her by the neck and snapped her neck as well. I then drug the bodies outside and left them out there.

Then I walked back inside. I walked calmly towards the room and once there I saw two guys on the stairway and one guy next to a pillar below the stairs. I also knew there was a guy in the office under the right stairway. First I walked into the office and snapped that guy's neck as he went to talk to me. Then I walked over to the guy by the pillar and snapped his neck. After that, I walked up the stairs, and towards the men on the stairwell and pushed them off the stairs. I jumped over to the right and landed on the guy as he hit the ground, then stabbed him in the neck. Then I ran around to the other side and stabbed the other guy as he was getting up.

By now my shirt was bloody again so I switched shirts with the guy by the pillar. After that, I cleared out each room by running into the rooms and stabbing the men and girls in their heads. Once I had cleared out the entire inside of the building I made my way back outside and opened the trunk of the car. The man had fallen asleep so I woke him up.

"I am done in that building. Get out and take off my clothes. Then I expect to not see you again. Drop your flags and leave town or something." He climbed out and we both took our clothes off and switched them. I put my clothes on at the same time as him and once we were fully dressed he ran off and I walked to my car and drove to the playa's house. I didn't know if he was home but I knocked on the door anyway.

The playa came and answered and I walked inside. The place looked a lot nicer now that it got all of the furniture and appliances from my house.

"Thank you for the stuff Theo." The playa said, surprising me.

"Yeah man. Whatever I can do to help." I looked at my watch and saw that it was five pm.

"Hey, Playa, you wanna go have a couple beers?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure." He said before we walked out to my car. I drove us to the nearest bar I could think of which was the nightclub On-The-Track. As we both got in line to get into the club we started talking.

"Hey, Playa, why don't you talk to the others or when on jobs?"

"I don't feel the need to. Plus I don't want to piss off anyone at the church."

"Okay… I understand that. Do you have a name? I don't want to intrude but not knowing your name is kind of odd."

"Yeah. I have a name. Obviously, I have a name, everyone does. I just don't talk much and no one has asked me for my name. Everyone simply calls me playa so I don't bother telling them my name."

"Well, can I get your name?"

"Yeah, my name is Damien."

"Cool. Well, Damien, my full name is Theseus, but… just call me Theo."

"Okay, so Theo, why did you join the gang? I noticed you had a lot of money and am curious as to why you would join a gang when you don't need to."

"I didn't join for the money. I joined for the prospect of power and the fact that I get to kill all of the other gangs in town."

"Oh. That's cool. I joined for the same reason but I also like the money." I nodded my head as we got to the door.

"ID's please." The man said. We gave him our ID's and he stared at them before looking at us.

"You are not allowed to enter because you are under the age." He said. I pulled out my wallet as he handed me back my ID and I opened it up and slid out 200 dollars. Showing it to him of my own discretion before placing my wallet back into my pocket.

"Will this help?" I asked quietly. He nodded his head and proceeded to let us in. Once inside we found a table to have a couple of drinks at.

"So, what do you plan on doing after the Saint's take out the other gangs?" I asked Damien. I already knew he was going to end up in a coma but I couldn't tell him that.

"I don't know Theo. I mean, we will own Stilwater at that point so I guess I will just fuck some bitches, drink some alcohol, party, and kill anyone who tries to get in my way."

"That is cool. You know, I think you will do well in the gang." We sat there and drank some beers and by the time we were done drinking it was around midnight, we were shit faced drunk, and we needed to get home. I dialed up Troy on my phone.

"Hello?" Came a voice from the other end.

"He…heyyyy!" I said slurring my words.

"Are you drunk?" He quickly asked after hearing my voice.

"Y…Yep… _hic_ … Um… The… The playa… _hic_ … the playa and I… _hic_ … need a ride to our… _hic_ … to our crib man… We are fucked up and… _hic_ … and we can't drive our…hic….ourselves."

"Ah shit… Okay, where you at?"

"We are… at the On-The-Track… _hic_.. On the Track… nigh… _hic_ …night club."

"Okay, hold tight, I'll be there in a minute," Troy said. I hung up the phone and stood there waiting with the playa before a couple of cars pulled up.

"Heyyy Tr…" I saw the people pull out guns and my eyes widened.

"You're not… _hic_ …Troy." I said. They raised their guns and I pushed the playa behind a garbage can and followed him."

"Okay… Okay, I got… _hic_ … I got a plan… _hic_ … we go out and kill all the motherfuckers!" I said before screaming and rushing out with my Tec-9 drawn. I started shooting but my aim was pretty shitty. I shot a couple of the men but I didn't stand a chance against all of them and was pulled back behind the garbage can by the playa. That was when I heard some more gunfire erupt. It continued for a few minutes before finally stopping altogether. Then I felt someone grab me and start to pull me from behind the garbage can and I started kicking and screaming.

"You'll never take me a… _hic_ … alive," I yelled before I started laughing.

"Theo, it's me, Troy. Stop fighting I am here to help." I stopped kicking and screaming and Troy carried me to his car. Once inside he drove us home. I almost threw up in his car but held onto it until just after I got out. After that, the rest of the night was accompanied by darkness.

 **AN: Here is the third chapter. If you read this and are confused, reread the first and second chapters. I made some changes to those chapters that you need to see to understand this one and the ones after. I decided I am going to have the playa take out the Carnales while Theo takes out the Vice King's. I don't want the story lasting a shit ton of chapters because I plan to write this from Saints Row to Saints Row for with some stuff in between. So I am going to be going through these missions pretty fast.**

 **I am going to try and not make the chapters boring by simply performing the missions and the story is honestly not going to revolve around the missions as much as it will revolve around my character gaining the trust of and bonding with the other characters because if it was just about the missions than you may as well play the game.**

 **There will be major differences in certain missions though so don't just skip through the parts where Theo or Damien does a job because they will be crucial for understanding the story. I hope you enjoy the third chapter and please review. I can't get better at writing if I don't have people telling me whether I am writing well or if I need to work on some things. Also, it doesn't take long to review. I currently have 56 views on this story yet no reviews. I would love to think I am not writing that bad that nobody want's to review. So please review it will help me in the long run. Enjoy the story. I will have the next chapter up in a few days.**


End file.
